parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lego Movie
Cast *Emmet Brickowski - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) *Wyldstyle/Lucy - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) *Vitruvius - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Lord Business - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *President Business - Megamind=Will Ferrell *Bad Cop/Good Cop - Prince John (Robin Hood)/Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Batman - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Unikitty - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Benny - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Metal Beard - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Superman - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Green Lantern - Lucius Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) *Wonder Woman - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) Other casts: *Two Knights - Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Robots - Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie) *Citizens of Bricksburg - Various Characters *Larry - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Foreman Jim - Mater (Cars) *Barry - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Gail - Lupe (Ferdinand) *Wally - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Joe - Fender (Robots) *Surfer Dave - Sid (Ice Age) *Where Are My Pants Guy - June's Dad (Wonder Park) *Micro Managers - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Pigs - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) *Alligators - Guard Dogs (Chicken Run) *The Dragon - Light Fury (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) *Lady Liberty - Odette (The Swan Princess) *Robin Hood - Himself (Disney Version) *Mermaid Lady - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Michelangelo Buonarroti - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Michelangelo - Himself (TMNT Version) *Milhouse Van Houten - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Swamp Creature - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *NBA All-Stars - NBA Players (Space Jam) *Green Ninja - Sonic the Heddgehog *Nice Vampire - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Gandalf - Nicholas St. North (Rise of the Guardians) *Dumbledore - Himself (Harry Potter Version) *Cleopatra - Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *William Shakespeare - Leonardo da Vinci (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Abraham Lincoln - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Pa Cop and Ma Cop - Thomas O' Malley and Duchess (The AristoCats) *Han Solo - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Chewbacca - Corporal (Penguins of Madagascar) *C-3PO - Short Fuse (Penguins of Madagascar) *Lando Calrissian - Skipper (Madagascar) *Skeletrons - Various Alien Villains *Scuba Cops - Pure Ones (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Finn - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *The Man Upstairs - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Duplo Aliens - Foodimals (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2) Scenes: *The Lego Movie Part 1 - Leonard Steals the Krage/The Prophecy *The Lego Movie Part 2 - Flint Lockwood's Morning ("Everything is Awsome") *The Lego Movie Part 3 - The Piece of Resistance/Interrogation *The Lego Movie Part 4 - Sam Sparks to the Rescue *The Lego Movie Part 5 - The Old West *The Lego Movie Part 6 - Leonard (aka Megamind)'s Office *The Lego Movie Part 7 - Meet Flynn Rider/Inside Flint Lockwood's Mind *The Lego Movie Part 8 - The Chase/Buzz Lightyear *The Lego Movie Part 9 - Cloud Cuckoo Land *The Lego Movie Part 10 - Master Builder Council *The Lego Movie Part 11 - Under Attack/Building a Submarine *The Lego Movie Part 12 - The Think Tank *The Lego Movie Part 13 - The Pirate Captain' Ship/The Plan *The Lego Movie Part 14 - Breaking Into Octan *The Lego Movie Part 15 - Continuing the Plan/Captured! *The Lego Movie Part 16 - Flynn Rider's Death/Leonard's Evil Plan in Action *The Lego Movie Part 17 - Leonard Begins His Assault/Ghost Flynn Rider/Flint Lockwood's Sacrifice *The Lego Movie Part 18 - Sam Sparks's Speech/Battle for Charactersburg *The Lego Movie Part 19 - The Man Upstairs *The Lego Movie Part 20 - Flint Lockwood the Master Builder/Flint Lockwood Faces Leonard *The Lego Movie Part 21 - Happy Ending (or not)/End Credits Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:The Lego Movie Spoofs Category:The Lego Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Lego Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof